Just Another Day
by SinDeepMyWickedAngel
Summary: Zim has to ride...dun dun dun...the bus!!! and school doesnt go any better for our lil green hero of DOOM!!


Just Another Day  
  
---------------  
  
Sorry to those who have read the origional J.A.D but I have decided to change the story. (Legal Thingy: I do not own Invader Zim, all characters and rights belong to Jhonen Vasquez(my hero) ONLY JHONEN!!!!!!  
  
Chapter I-Just Another Day  
  
Zim sighed deeply,he could hardly keep his eyes open that morning,that morning he had been woken up by Gir who was in the kitchen making waffels.  
  
Suddenly the elevator dropped down behind him and Gir jumped out.  
  
"GOOD MORNING MASTER!" yelled Gir, holding a large plate of blueberry waffels drenched in maple syrup.The little SIR laid the plate down on the console infront of Zim, with a big stupid smile on his face.  
  
"Whats this?" asked Zim, raising a non-existant eyebrow at the plate infront of him.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" squealed Gir.  
  
"Gir...I haven't the time to be in-" began Zim, who was immediatly cut off as the little SIR gripped his leg and sang out "Try some!"  
  
"No Gir!.." he said, shakeing his leg furiously, breaking free of the SIR's, surprisingly, strong grip.  
  
Gir's large blue eyes sank slowly as tears formed at the bases.  
  
"Gir...Don't" started Zim..his eyes lowering as well  
  
There was a short pause until Gir jumped into the air and landed on the waffels,and began doing a little dance. "DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO!!" The SIR sang.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Gir,stopping immediatly,kicking syrup into Zim's face. "KIDS!!!!" he cried, diveing into the elevator.  
  
Zim's eyes widened, he looked to a nearby clock, the red digital hands blinked 7 am.  
  
"THE BUS!" Exlaimed Zim, snatching up his disquise and putting it on, jumping into the elevator behind Gir.  
  
Normally the Invader wouldn't ride the bus but it was raining that morning and he had no choice.  
  
~~On The Bus~~  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes as he saw the children look at him with odd expressions. (Zim had left his hand on the railing and the door slamed on his arm,dragging him in the rain for about a mile. "AHHHH THE PAIN!!! IT BURNS!!!! he screamed throughout the entire ride)  
  
The rain had completely stopped as Zim entered Skool and Dib and Gaz were just being dropped off.  
  
Gaz walked past Zim,playing her GameSlave2, but Dib stopped and the two exchanged angry/hateful stares.Finally, as the second bell rang the two enemys walked down the halls..still glareing at each other as they went.  
  
In the room, the two looked around. Gaz was beating the buttons on her G.S.2, a few preps and cheerleaders were flirting in the back and Ms. Bitters was asleep at her desk.  
  
Zim and Dib took their seats,finally takeing their eyes off each other. The minutes dragged by and as the last bell rang..all went quiet the children had expected Ms. Bitters to awaken but she didn't and continued to sleep, now drooling slightly on the desk.  
  
Slowly the class began to grow louder and louder, quieting quickly if Ms. Bitters stirred at all.Zim kicked his feet up onto his desk and sighed,closeing his eyes and opening them only when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
It was that of a girl named Zita, she was the head cheerleader and she was talking to a boy named Melvin.  
  
"So, Carrie said the Brian told Daniel that Talyna said that Shawn told her that-" she ranted.  
  
Zim spun around in his chair and grasped Zita by her shirt collar.  
  
"MUST YOU SPEAK SO IRRITABLY?!" he yelled waveing his clenched ,free, fist into the air."SPEAK NO LONGER PITIFUL EARTHEN WORM BABY!"  
  
The class grew a deathly quiet as the invader spoke,though he paid no mind and still yelled "AS IF IT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH I'M HERE MUST I LISTEN TO YOU AS WELL?!?! IF YOUR NAGGING ANNOYING-NESS DOESN'T DRIVE ME INSANE YOU'LL SURELY WAKE THAT VULTURE OF A WOMAN UPFRONT!!!"  
  
Zim paused, it was dead quiet no laughing,chuckling,or noise of any kind.All silence.Zim was confused..until he noticed the looming shadow behind him.He spun back around and gave out a shrill shriek.  
  
"WHY?!" he began "Didn't anyone tell me she was behind me!?!"  
  
A now awakened,angry, Ms. Bitters narrowed her eyes "Afternoon Detention Zim..." she hissed,makeing Zim shrink back into his chair. "And for the rest of you, who saw it humorous not to wake me and skip your lessons...morning AND afternoon detention!!"  
  
The silence of the class was broken by a heavy groan from the entire class. 


End file.
